Tartarus/Quotes
A collection of quotes said by Tartarus. This list does not include quotes from Halo: Contact Harvest. Quotes *"You've drawn quite a crowd." - Tartarus's first line of Halo 2. Said to the later Arbiter before he is given the Mark of Shame. *"Are you sure?" - To the Arbiter, when he says he will not beg for mercy. *"Quiet! You two whimper like Grunts fresh off the teat! He's not meant for the jails. The Hierarchs have something special in mind." - To the Brutes carrying Thel 'Vadam after his punishment. *"Noble Prophets of Truth and Mercy, I have brought the incompetent." - Said as he brings the Arbiter to the Prophets to be executed. *"But, I thought..." - When told by the Prophet of Truth to leave the Mausoleum of the Arbiter and to take his Brutes with him. *"Release the prisoner." - To the Brutes escorting the Arbiter to the Mausoleum. *"So it is. Come, we are leaving this system." - In response to the capture of the Oracle, on the Heretic gas mine. *"Once the shield is down, we will head straight to the Library. I do not wish to keep the Hierarchs waiting." - To the Arbiter, when flying to Installation 05. *"Who do you think?" - In response to the Arbiter's question on who the human was that killed the Prophet of Regret. *"Hmph. Why, looking for a little payback?" - To the Arbiter. *"Ha ha ha ha, of course." - To the Arbiter. *"Lower the shield Arbiter! I'll pick you up when you've finished!" - To the Arbiter. *"You're getting close to one of the Shield Generators, many of my Brutes have fallen attempting to take it down. Lets see if you fare better." - To the Arbiter on the level Sacred Icon. *"You've reached the power source, Arbiter. Overload the locks holding it in place. It is useless to attack an Enforcer from the front, especially when it's shields are up. Stay in the shadows, wait until it loses interest, then strike the beast when it's back is turned." *"Blasted machines! Make your own way through the wall, Arbiter!" - When attacking an Enforcer. *"I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back." - To the Arbiter after Rtas 'Vadum leaves to fight the Flood. *"We cannot let the Humans capture the Icon. The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure." - When the Gondola starts moving. *"I'll thin their ranks." - In an attempt to lessen the Flood's numbers. *"Humans, I'll deal with them." - When he spots the Human forces on the opposite Gondola. *"Hurry, Arbiter! Get the Icon!" - To the Arbiter, rushing him to get to the Icon before the Humans. *"Was your responsibility. Now it is mine." To the Arbiter stating that he is taking over responsibility of the Icon. *"A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race, and I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it!" - To the Arbiter as he betrays the Elites. *"When they learn? Ha ha. Fool! They ordered me to do it!" - Talking about the Prophets cooperating in the betrayal of the Elites. Said before attempting to kill the Arbiter, who is subsequently rescued by the Gravemind. *"The Demon has infiltrated the Council Chambers! Protect the Hierarchs! Seal the exits!" - When the Master Chief teleports into High Charity. *"Reinforce all approaches to the holding pens, slay the Demon on sight!" - To the guards in High Charity. *"The Elites are falling back to the Mausoleum. Fools! Their Arbiter can do nothing for them now." *"Rise up my brothers, cast down the Elites." - To the Brutes, ordering them to kill any Elites. *"My faith is strong. I will not fail." - To the Prophet of Truth. *"Mine will do. Kill the others." - Said to Brutes once he decides to use Miranda Keyes as the Reclaimer. *"Come Human, it is easy. Take the Icon in your hand...(growl) and do as you are told! *"One more word, Oracle, and I'll rip your eye from its socket." - To 343 Guilty Spark, when he states that Miranda is delicate. *"Which is nothing compared to what I'll do to you..."- To Miranda Keyes, after he says to Spark that he will rip his eye from its socket. *"Impossible." - To himself, when he realizes that the Arbiter is alive. *"Put it down? And disobey the Hierarchs?" - When asked by the Arbiter to put down the icon. *"Not another WORD!"- To 343 Guilty Spark. *"Take care, Arbiter. What you say is heresy!" - To the Arbiter as he tries to talk Tartarus out of activating Halo. *"No, Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun, and the Brutes, not the Elites, shall be the Prophets' escort!" - Said before activating Halo. The last line said before the final battle. References Category:Quotes Category:Halo 2